Irrational Fears
by Jessikur
Summary: It seems that Gohan inherited his father's fear of needles. Videl finds this oddly endearing. Slight G/Vi


A/n: I have an odd sense of humor, so this story is in light of that. The outline of this story is actually based off of something that happened at my school, though probably not to the extent of what this story entails.

Warnings: None really, just a little bit of teasing towards Videl's bitchiness, but not overly so.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

-0- Irrational Fears

It was a pandemic of epic proportions. A complete outbreak of the virus had erupted throughout the school, infecting every member of the educational society. Panic sifted through the halls, through the whispers shared between students. The disease was sneaking through the school unseen to the naked eye, drifting over every single person in sight. There was no escape.

That's how the students of the school saw it: a complete and utter plague taking over the school. This of course meant that the school needed to be shut down and evacuated immediately, or at least after lunch was over. Yes, the entire student body of Orange Star High was enduring a massive freak out; everyone was in danger of becoming sick.

A student had been diagnosed with tuberculosis over the weekend. And because of this, rumors spread like wildfire throughout the school about the illness and the student. Apparently he had gotten it from his sick grandmother, from sharing a needle, and also from making out with his second cousin (but he didn't know they were related). All of this being a farce, certain students decided to spread rumors of the school closing instead, scaring others by telling them that everyone would die.

Videl Satan was now listening to these tales as she got her books out of her locker, biting her tongue so that she would not say anything to insult the group of young boys talking about the matter. She personally found the entire thing to be silly, but knew she could not do anything to stop the rumors.

Slamming her locker door shut, the young girl strutted her way towards class, ignoring the scared looks of the boys behind her. She had more important things to worry about, like her grades, or her crime fighting, or the fact that Gohan was annoying her to no end because he was being way too nice to her. Not that any of this was new to her, but it was much more pressing than the gossip.

'Let's see,' she thought, walking faster towards the classroom ahead of her, 'I have no more tests this week at least. And the police chief usually doesn't call me this early in the morning if I'm lucky. And Gohan, well… Hopefully I can have another flying lesson with the Great Saiyaman soon. He's fun to be around then at least.' Videl sighed, now entering the classroom, but before she could head to her seat, she smacked straight into a young boy clad in red-orange pants.

"Oh, uh- Sorry, Videl!" he said loudly, waving his hands around.

"Watch where you're going, Gohan!" she yelled, stomping over to her chair. She wasn't even mad at him, but she couldn't help but stomp away like a child; it was in her nature. After sitting down she felt a little guilty for being rude to him, but decided against apologizing.

Gohan just laughed, sounding somewhat nervous, and continued to his seat, which was conveniently located next to Videl's. He did not even look at her as he sat, his laughing fit over with and his facial expressions calmed. Videl on the other hand was still pretending to be mad while sneaking looks at Gohan.

Before anything else too eventful could happen, their teacher entered the room, taking her place behind her desk. Setting her things down, she yelled at everyone to take a seat.

"Now listen here," she said, "I know you've all heard about this TB outbreak. I'm going to tell you what's going on."

She had the student's undivided attention now; everyone wanted to know what was really happening. And deep down they all wanted a day off from school.

"A sophomore boy has in fact been diagnosed with tuberculosis, but there is no need to be alarmed. Though I am not aware of how he got the illness, I do not want any of you to worry about having it yourself. But, just in case," she said, pausing for suspense. Several students were crossing their fingers now. "We will all be tested for TB tomorrow."

A huge groan was heard among a few sighs of relief here and there. The teacher continued, "The procedure is simple. We will all go down to the cafeteria during this class tomorrow. You will be given a shot, which will leave a little bump on your forearm. This is just a way to see whether you are TB positive or negative. Two days later, we will go back to gets the results. In order to do that, the nurse will feel around the injection sight for a bump. No bump, no TB. Well, it's something like that anyways. I'm not completely sure on the details, but it doesn't really matter."

Videl glanced at Gohan, who suddenly looked very pale. She poked him in the arm. "What's your deal?" she asked.

"N-nothing," he answered, looking away.

"Whatever," she muttered. The teacher was starting to speak again, though now it was about something irrelevant to life. Something about _Hamlet, _or was it _Macbeth?_ Videl didn't even care.

-0-

The next day was dull. The rumors had almost disappeared, but some wacky tales about how the boy had gotten TB were still going on, though they weren't as appreciated as they were before. No one cared anymore since they had to stay in school during the supposed epidemic.

This morning Videl heard the same group of boys talking about how unfair it was to have to stay in school, because they found it to be unsafe. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, slam her locker, and strut towards her classroom, scaring the younger boys all over again. It was her way of telling them to shut up without actually telling them.

Once situated in her classroom, Videl leaned on the table, closing her eyes as she waited for the bell to ring. They weren't going to be doing anything in class anyways because the testing was going on today, so she decided on just sleeping until Gohan woke her up to get her shot.

He never did though. Videl hadn't actually fallen asleep, so she heard him take his seat next to her. And soon afterwards the teacher announced to the class to take their belongings to the cafeteria to get their shots.

She didn't move at first, but then realizing that Gohan hadn't moved either, Videl groggily lifted her head. Grabbing her bag, she noticed how pale Gohan looked again. She leaned towards him. "Are you sick?"

"No," he said quietly, getting up and walking away from her.

"Well, that's just rude," she said out loud, not caring if it looked like she was talking to herself.

-

The line to get the TB shot wasn't as long as Videl hoped it would be; there were three tables with nurses at each, and next to each table was a chair for the student to sit while getting their shot. At each table there was a short line, so Videl got into the longest of the three, hoping she wouldn't have to go back to class after this.

Ahead of her, Videl heard Sharpener talking about some obnoxious thing he had done over the weekend while Erasa clung to his side like a puppy. Behind her stood Gohan, looking as pale as ever, sweat dripping down his forehead. She couldn't help but pay more attention to Gohan, even though she was somewhat jealous of Sharpener's adventurous weekend.

"Gohan, something is wrong with you," she stated, sounding more worried than she wanted to.

"I- uh…. I don't like needles very much," he admitted, clutching at his stomach.

Videl nodded. "You have to get the shot, though."

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll stay and wait for you, if you want. And you're last in line so everyone else will be gone if you freak, right?" she said.

"Well, that's comforting," he said with a sharp look. "I'll be fine."

"Whatever, Gohan."

Videl looked forward, silently waiting for the rest of the time. It only took about ten minutes until it was finally her turn.

She took a seat and stated her name, signing a paper that said something about the test. She didn't really read it, which the nurse seemed grateful for; she just wanted to get the tests over with, it seemed. The nurse whipped Videl's forearm with the peroxide and got out the needle. Videl watched as the nurse poked through her skin, injecting the fluid into her body. And, just as the teacher had said, a little bubble formed on Videl's arm. It looked like a giant pimple.

"Don't add pressure to the bump, okay?" the nurse said. "And it shouldn't bleed too much. Just don't worry about it."

Videl got out of her chair without another word, looking towards Gohan as he took a seat. He was sweating sheets now. She was torn about whether to stay or go, but before having to think too long, the muscular boy feel to the ground; he had fainted as soon as the needle touched his skin.

-0-

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Videl's breasts hanging over him. Not that he was looking at them on purpose; they were just there, hanging off her body right in front of his eyes. His face felt hot, but luckily the girl above him moved before she could do much damage.

"Hey, you're awake," she said. She smiled at him.

Videl had actually been really worried during the boy's fainting spell and had stayed with him the entire time. She wanted to make sure he was okay, and it was also a way to get out of class.

"How long was I out?" Gohan asked, slowing sitting up while rubbing his head.

"Only like five minutes," she told him. "You were scared shitless, Gohan."

He laughed slightly. "I've always been afraid of needles."

"Why?"

"Well, once when I was a kid, my dad had to get a shot and he was really freaked out. And I couldn't help but feel scared for him. I think ever since then, I just find myself not really able to handle needles," he told her with a sheepish grin.

She couldn't help but giggle. "So you can fight crime and beat up bad guys, but you can't handle a little needle?"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Videl…"

"That's adorable," Videl said without thinking. A blush crept up to her face before she could help it.

Gohan blushed slightly in return but didn't say anything else about it. He thanked her for staying with him. "It was really nice of you to do," he said.

"I really didn't mind. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said. The ground suddenly became really interesting to her.

"Well, I'm okay now thanks to you," he said with a smile.

Videl smiled at him, thinking about how Gohan wasn't as weird as she thought he was. He had fears too, just like her. He wasn't the freak that everyone had accused him of being. He was just a normal kid.

Well, not completely normal, but to Videl it was enough. She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before she got up and walked away, leaving the boy alone on the nurses' bed with a goofy grin on his face.

-0-

End.


End file.
